


A Kiss To Reenact A Fantasy

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Consent, Flash Fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Smii7y asked Kryoz a question, and Kryoz takes it seriously.





	A Kiss To Reenact A Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I was thinking about Smii7y and Kryoz, and this random scene appeared in my head. I wanted to write it. It's about five in the morning. Yeah, this is also my first time writing this ship. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comment and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Smii7y watched a scene on the TV, it was something romantic, and he glanced around the room for the remote. He looked down and the remote was in Kryoz's hand. His gaze was also on the romantic scene, his expression placid unlike how it usually is.

Smii7y grinned, nudging Kryoz in the arm, which diverted his gaze from the TV to Smii7y. “Why don’t you do that to me?” he asked. Indicating the make out session Kryoz muted.

“Do you want me too?” he asked, looking at Smii7y, peculiarly.

Smii7y didn’t know if he was serious, so he laughed it off. “Fuck no. I was kidding.” He sat on the arm wrist, frowning at the guy getting the girl’s shirt off. Before he could ask Kryoz to turn the TV off, or at least switch the channel. He stepped toward him, and shoved him backwards onto the couch.

Smii7y gasped when he landed on his back. His head almost hitting the edge of the couch, and his legs sorta hung off the arm wrist where he was sitting. His brows pushed together in a scowl. “What the fuck, John?” He pushed himself up onto his elbows, but whatever words he was about to say died on his tongue. Kryoz gaze was solely fixated on him as he knelt down on the couch. “J-John, what are you doing?”

Kryoz hand gripped the side of the couch to keep himself steady as he moved closer to Smii7y who tensed up at his approach. “What do you think I’m doing?” he asked, and there was no joke in his voice, no twist to his lips where he’d start laughing, telling Smii7y to quit wishing.

Except, he didn’t do any of those things. He continued until Smii7y had lowered himself, his lips parted but no words came out. His mind went completely blank, and his body stayed still. Even though he should be kicking Kryoz away from him, but there was a part of him that didn’t want too.

Kryoz finally grinned. “Not much of a smart ass now, are you?” He pushed himself up slightly, and said, “You can say no.”

Smii7y glared, a small bit of control returned. “You’re an idiot.”

“Is that a yes?”

Smii7y’s heart raced inside his chest at the feeling of Kryoz covering his body with his own. His breath trembled, and he whispered, “It’s not a no.”

Kryoz leaned down without any warning, and pressed their mouths together. Smii7y had a moment to adjust, he closed his eyes, and his hands ran up Kryoz’s arms, pulling him closer. He moaned at the feeling of his weight. He let himself drift away into the kiss, letting it warm his insides. Until Kryoz moved up, and Smii7y tried to follow, but Kryoz was out of reach.

A whine left his throat, and he opened his eyes, embarrassed by the sound. “J-John…”

Kryoz kept himself close to Smii7y who was pulling on his collar.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kryoz murmured. “I’m fixing my position,” he leaned down and grinned at Smii7y who wrapped his arms around his neck, “so I can kiss you better.”

Smii7y's mouth tingled without Kryoz’s lips on his, and he bit down to relieve the pressure. He felt his nose nudging his own, and Smii7y opened his mouth. Kryoz’s lips were gentle, moving together until they wanted more. Kryoz pulled a moan from Smii7y when his hand slipped under his shirt and touched his sides. He arched, fingers digging into Kryoz’s hair, which earned him a groan that Smii7y felt on his lips, and inside where their tongues touched.

The kiss grew rough, needy, and intense. Smii7y moaned, wanton, and out of his mind, he loved the feeling of John’s body on his.

They broke away to catch their breaths, both panting against each other in the small living room with light leaking through the creme colored drapes.

“Holy fuck,” Smii7y said, raising his head. “Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck.”

Kryoz chuckled against his neck. “Am I really that good? I think I made you moan three times.”

Smii7y whined, biting his lip at the pressure from a lack of kissing. “Shut up, John. This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t push me.”

Kryoz leaned up, looking down at Smii7y with a grin on his face. “You’re the one flirting with me.”

Smii7y glared. “No, I wasn’t. I only asked a stupid question.”

Kryoz kissed Smii7y’s jaw, humming. “Sure, Smii7y, we both know you wanted to reenact a cheesy scene. So don’t try playing this off and blaming me, I’m just giving you what you wanted. You spoiled brat.”

Smii7y continued to glare, but he didn’t push Kryoz away, and he didn’t kick him off, nor did he yell at him. Instead he pulled him back down and kissed him, smothering both of their senses.

He didn’t admit it until he was half asleep against Kryoz’s chest, muttering how he waited forever for Kryoz to kiss him. Kryoz mumbled an apology and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He promised he wouldn’t neglect him anymore.


End file.
